Broken Spirit
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: The road to recovery for Deeks and Kensi is long and weary. But is there light at the end of the tunnel? They are sent to DC to talk to Tony and Ziva. Could they help them through their trauma? T for swears and talk of torture. Densi and Tiva in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**~Hello everyone! So, thought I would try a new fic since it has been FOREVER since I started something new. I have tried a similar idea before, but it didn't work so I shall try again! I would like to thank anyone who has come from my Facebook Densi page. And everyone who is reading this just now, thanks also. Babble babble babble. Enjoy. Seasons don't exactly match. I'm making this Season 5 NCIS LA but before Kensi goes to Afghanistan and sometime during season 10 after the bombing but before Shabbat Shalom in NCIS~**

Chapter 1

Even though physically Deeks may now be fine, the torture he suffered at the hands of Isaak Sidorov left a scar on his emotions and mental health. Kensi knew this. Callen and Sam knew this. Eric, Nell and Hetty knew this. Hell, even Granger could see that the detective was not fit to work. They had tried Nate, and it worked on Sam. Deeks however, is a tougher case to crack. What they needed was someone who had been through similar pain, a similar torture process. They also needed a partner who had been through similar trauma that Kensi suffered. Trying to fix the broken pieces of their past. Trying to get them to open up and tell them that they needed help. Because Kensi's mental health is suffering. Waking up in cold sweats at the thought of her partner screaming out her name. The thought of him dying in that room. She even has had a couple of dreams where she saw Dom and how he died. Their work was effected. Their relationship was effected. Everything was now broken and fragile like a smashed china doll or plate.

They needed help. And as far as Nate could see, their help lay in Washington DC, in the form of Special Agents Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo. After all, they had been through similar trauma themselves, even if they didn't really show it.

So they headed off to the capital. Once they arrived they had a cab waiting (Vance's orders) and were driven to the NCIS building.

* * *

"So, you are taking two agents off my team without asking me? What kind of shit do you run here Leon?" Gibbs angrily spat at the Director.

"Gibbs. These LA agents need help and the only people who we can find to help are DiNozzo and David."

"Aw hell Leon get them a physiatrist or something. I don't need tan happy surfers in here. I need my people. And my people need to work."

"Gibbs maybe I didn't make myself clear. This is a direct order from me, the Director of NCIS. Send your agents up so I can brief them."

Gibbs, though agitated, walked out of the office and down to the bullpen.

"Tony, Ziva get your asses upstairs."

They did what they were told and ventured up the stairs.

"DiNozzo, David," Vance began.

"Director," they said simultaneously.

"Two field agents from LA are coming here. Earlier this year, our LAPD liaison Marty Deeks suffered severe torture at the hands of Isaak Sidorov. His partner, Special Agent Kensi Blye, is trying to help him through the recovery. But they are both suffering sleepless nights and, according to their team members, are not fit to work. I want you both to talk to them. David, you talk to Detective Deeks. DiNozzo, Agent Blye. I want them sorted."  
"Yes Director," they said quietly before leaving.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi arrived at NCIS. They took the lift up to the top floor to get briefed by Vance whilst Tony and Ziva observed them from below.

"Even seeing him walk he looks fragile," Ziva stated.

"She doesn't look much better."

"Do you think they are…an item?"

"Hope not, that Kensi is a hottie."

"Tony!" Ziva hissed, "They have been through major trauma and you are calling her a hottie?"

"Hey, trauma doesn't affect your hotness scale."  
Gibbs smacked the back of the head of the unaware agent, causing him to flinch.

"Sorry boss," he said with a screwed up face, as if he had just tasted a sour lemon.

"Ziva, go to the conference room. Tony, Vance is letting you use his office."

The agents headed off in separate directions. When they got to their assigned room, both saw the same thing in front of them.

A broken spirit.

**~Thank you very much for reading. I love love love reviews so if you could leave one that would be great. If you don't it is fine I will not kill you. I promise, it's going to get deep in the next few chapters. This fic won't be that long. Unless you want me to make it long? Next chapter shall be up soon (yeah don't hold me to that) Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hey thanks for the support on this fic so far. Chapter 2 is here~**

Chapter 2

In the conference room, Deeks was standing at the opposite side of the room from Ziva. She was standing at the door, and made her way closer to him.

"You can sit down," she smiled, sitting down herself. Unsure of himself, Deeks sat down. He knew himself that a year ago he would have sat next to the beautiful woman across from him. But now, he just didn't have the heart to go over and try to make a useful conversation.

"I am Special Agent David, but you can call me Ziva," she smiled, trying her best to make Deeks more comfortable.

"Detective Marty Deeks," he said weakly.

The conversation started off fairly normal. Talking about the weather and how LA was much warmer than DC, sports, fighting techniques.

_She reminds me of Kensi, _he thought to himself. Same brown curls, same brown eyes, same radiant glow, same bright smile. But even now, he could see something in Ziva. Her smile felt genuine, yet forced. Her mouth may have been smiling, but her eyes were sad, trapped inside a body forcing them to be happy. Maybe she wasn't quite over her trauma either.

But she was better than Deeks. And that's what mattered.

"You know it's funny," Ziva said, "When you get trapped in a room, just yourself and the enemy, any other day you could have escaped. But you're tied down, and you can't move. Eventually, they may let the ties go, but you are too exhausted to move."

Deeks just continued to look at the floor.

"…I can still taste it," he said quietly.

"What?"

"The metal, my own blood, my own tears. God, that is pathetic. Grown man crying," he said, getting angry at himself.

"Detective, it is not something we can help."

"But it makes me feel weak! Makes me wonder why Kensi even wants to be my partner. Why does she? You tell me that 'Ziva'! Why doesn't she just leave this cry baby on the street?!"

It was clear Deeks was getting angry, and Ziva tried to calm him down, but he stormed out of the conference room. She would have gone after him, but from past experience, she knew he just needed time to cool off. After getting a cup of water from the water cooler, she slumped against the wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor.

_I want to help him, _she said, _I NEED to help him._

* * *

Tony couldn't help but smile when he saw Kensi. He had seen her track record for fights, 2nd in the female section. Ziva, was 1st. All he could see in her was the Israeli assassin who sat across from him most of the time.

"Kensi Blye, I remember you. One of the best we have," he began.

"Thanks, DiNozzo right?"

"Tony," he offered his hand. She shook it, then returned to the task at hand.

"So, is this just another shrink session?"

"No, definitely not."

"Okay…." She said, unsure of what to say next.

"I know, it must be hard," Tony sighed, "Seeing your partner, who you work next to everyday, get reduced to, well nothing."

"All I want to do is help," she said.

"I went through a similar thing, and trust me, it's hard. They will reject your help as they think they can do it themselves. But eventually, they will come around."

"I'm not sure, he's pretty messed up."

"Yeah, yeah he must be. He wants to be independent Kensi. He won't accept your help. Trust me, Ziva was the same."

"Ziva…as in Eli David's daughter?"

"Yeah, that Ziva."

"Wow. I couldn't imagine her like that," she said, staring into the distance.

"Ziva. Ziva is a tough case to crack. She wouldn't take my help. But one day, she came back to my apartment…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Tony heard a knock on his door. He looked at the time. 10:30pm. Who the hell could be in need of him at this hour. He had just sat down to Home Alone. No, he knew it wasn't Christmas, but it was still a classic._

_He walked up to his door as he heard another knock._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yelled as he forced himself up. He opened the door to find Ziva standing there._

"_Ziva? What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to say, sorry."_

"_You already said that in the men's room Ziva," he sighed, "Come on in."_

"_I know," she said, fidgeting with her hands as Tony shut the door, "But…I wanted to say it properly."_

"_You don't need to do that."_

"_But I do."  
"Ziva," he sighed._

"_I just wanted to say sorry for putting you through everything. I was a glitch."  
"I think you mean bitch Ziva."_

"_Yes, yes that too." Tony refrained from shaking his head, as she continued, "You shouldn't have had to rescue me."  
"But I did. And so did McGee. So why isn't he getting this grand apology."_

"_I did not ignore McGee when he asked what was wrong. But I did ignore you. I did not want to tell you what I had been through and put you through all the stress of fixing me."_

"_I'm glad you finally talked to me," he said to her, "Drink?"_

"_Um, okay…" she paused as he handed her a glass of red wine. She tasted it as Tony sat next to her._

"_So, let's get off that topic…want to watch a movie?_

"_Sure," she said as they sat down. An hour later, Ziva had fallen asleep on Tony's shoulder. He carefully lifted her head and placed some cushions under it to act as a pillow. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over her sleeping frame. He went to his bedroom, but instead of sleeping on his bed he brought some covers through. He set up a makeshift bed next to the sofa and fell asleep._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"That night, was the night that she was honest with me."

"But she didn't tell you what had happened?"

"She didn't need to. She told me why she didn't."

There was a long pause, nothing was heard. It was as if not a breath of air had escaped their lips.

"You love him, don't you," Tony finally said, his voice gruff yet caring.

"No. We are just partners."  
"Kensi. I am not your boss. You two can't just be 'partners'."

"What about you and Ziva?"

"That's different."

"How, you love her," she smirked.

Thing is, he didn't deny it.

"You DO love her don't you?!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But YOU love Deeks. And that's why you want to help him so much."

Kensi, much like Tony, did not deny this statement. Whether she was willing to admit it or not, she did have a sweet spot for her scruffy surfer.

**~Thanks for reading. Sorry this update took so long. You would have thought school would be easier in the run up to Christmas!~**


End file.
